


The Price

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [23]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad end, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Things don't go so smoothly for Adora this time around.
Series: Depressoverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It shouldn’t have been this way. Adora stared at dead Hordak, not understanding what went wrong. She wanted to purge Horde Prime from his body…

Loud wailing turned her attention elsewhere. She was surrounded by lush vegetation that wasn’t here mere moments ago, vegetation littered with dead Horde clones. But it wasn’t the worst.

She saw Perfuma holding Scorpia’s lifeless body, Sea Hawk and Frosta crying and telling Mermista to wake up, Entrapta trying to build a makeshift defibrillator from spare parts…

Then she understood. The price of reviving the planet was the lives of everyone Horde Prime has been controlling.


End file.
